A Shadow Over Jump City
by memory of a memory
Summary: Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are heading to Bludhaven for a mission, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to keep an eye on Jump City. But when a mysterious boy appears out of the blue and starts attacking people, these two might have gotten more than they bargained for. Light BBxRae, but nothing too crazy. One-shot.


Wow, it has been a really long time since I've written anything. Sorry to anyone who read my previous story and got miffed when I stopped writing. My bad. It turns out, I suffer from some pretty terrible and consistent writer's block, and this tends to kill my stories. So once again, I apologize. But enough about that, let's talk about new stuff. This story is something I've been meaning to write for about a year now, and after some very careful planning, I finally sat down and wrote it. I figured the best way to stop my writer's block was to just write a short story that can be written all at once, rather than breaking things down into chapters. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Alright Beast Boy, I'm leaving the tower in your hands, okay?"<p>

"Are you sure? I feel like Raven would be a better choice…" The green changeling nodded over to the gray-skinned girl standing next to him.

It had been two months since the titans took their "vacation" to Tokyo, and the crime rate in Jump City had been relatively low as of late. However, distressing reports from Blüdhaven signaled that Slade Wilson, was setting up camp in the city, under the moniker of Deathstroke the Terminator. Eager to face his nemesis again, Robin quickly made plans to set-up a foothold for the titans there. In order to prevent what happened when Titans East was established, though, Robin planned on bringing Cyborg and Starfire along, leaving Beast Boy and Raven in Jump City.

"Come on Beast Boy, you'll be fine. You did handle yourself very well during the Brotherhood Incident. Besides I doubt anything interesting will happen while we're gone."

"And I already declined." Raven added, in her signature dead pan. "Leadership isn't really my thing."

"Well, we really should be going." Robin said, looking at his communicator. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Understand, Beast Boy?"

"You got it, dude." Beast Boy gave a mock salute to his leader, and with that Robin turned around and walked to the T-Ship; Starfire and Cyborg already inside. Beast Boy waved as the ship took off, and as soon as it was out of sight, he turned to Raven. "Alright, listen up," the changeling began, putting on his best George S. Patton impersonation, "As the new leader of the Teen Titans, I hereby declare that-"

"Not interested." Raven interrupted. She quickly teleported herself out of the docking bay and most likely back to her room.

"Aw," Beast Boy sighed, deflating slightly, "But it was gonna be funny." Suddenly, Beast Boy's communicator went off, signaling he had an incoming call from Cyborg.

Seeing that no one was around, Beast Boy quickly answered the call. "Yo green bean, when are you going to tell her?" Cyborg had a big shit-eating grin plastered to his face as he spoke to his best friend.

"Shut up dude! I'll tell her when I'm good and ready!" Beast Boy squeaked in reply; sweat starting to form on his brow.

Cyborg sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen man, this is the perfect opportunity, and you know it. Who knows how long we'll be in Blüdhaven, and you'll be alone with her for that entire time."

"Yeah, keep telling me things I already know." Beast Boy replied with a huff. "But what if she doesn't like me back? I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"So you'd rather just keep it all bottled up inside and never let her know? That's not fair to Raven, and it's certainly not fair to you."

"I know, I know. Alright, I'll do what I can. I just hope that when I spring it on her, every light in the tower doesn't explode. Have fun while you're in Blüdhaven, Cy."

"You know it BB. Oh and if you haven't made progress by the time we get back, I'll strap you to a chair and force feed you a steak. See ya!" And with that the communicator went blank.

* * *

><p>His head was pounding. He couldn't remember the last time he had a peaceful night's sleep. It was always tests. Every day, it was tests. And if he was lucky he got food and water. And if he was really lucky he got to see his brother. But he knew that was over now. He'd never see his brother again. But he had to get out, he needed to escape, not only for his sake but for his brother's as well.<p>

His head was pounding. The flashing red lights that lined the hallways weren't helping either. They suddenly started pulsing after he made a break for it. Not only that, but an annoying siren was also blaring in the background. Of course, he hardly paid attention to that. His training had taught him how to shut out unnecessary sensory distractions. He was focused, he was determined, he was going to escape; not only for his sake, but for his brother's as well.

His head was pounding. Not only that, but his feet were hurting. It felt like he had been running for hours, a feat they had trained him to be able to do. Of course, he could use his powers to move faster, but he didn't trust them right now, what with his massive migraine. But his aching legs didn't matter right now. All that mattered was escaping; not only for his sake, but for his brother's as well.

His head was pounding. Not only that, but he was afraid that he might be lost in this maze of a complex. It's like they designed it to be impossible to navigate. But he couldn't be lost, and even if he was he had to keep moving forward. Eventually he would find his way out and escape. And escaping was key; not only for his sake, but for his brother's as well.

His head was pounding. But he was feeling a bit better. He turned a corner and thought he smelled fresh air. Following the smell, he ran up a flight of steps and opened a door. At the end of the hallway in front of him was an open window. He charged forward as fast as he could, and dove through the opening. At last he had escaped; not only for his sake, but for his brother's as well.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy found Raven in the living room, reading a book. 'Of course', he thought, as he ambled over to the couch. He put on his dopiest grin and dropped down onto the couch next to Raven. "Hey Rae-Rae, whatcha reading?"<p>

Raven's eyebrow twitched. If there was anything she hated worse than being called Rae, it was being called Rae-Rae. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Raven calmly closed her book and turned towards her green teammate. "Well, I was reading some Lovecraft, but I see that that isn't going to be happening now."

Beast Boy, still beaming, simply handed her a game controller. "Wanna play?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy as if he had spoken to her in French. "Beast Boy, you have asked me that question every day for the past two years, and my answer has always been no. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"I don't know. Figured I might get lucky this time. Worth a shot, I guess. But if you don't want to play, I'll try to keep it down."

Raven tilted her head questioningly, before shrugging and opening her book back up. 'That's odd,' she thought, 'Beast Boy usually doesn't give up that fast. And he has never tried to 'keep it down' before.' She heard herself talking before she even realized that she was talking. "Is everything alright, Beast Boy?"

"Well, since I'm leader now, I figured I should act more leader-y. And a good leader would let his teammate read if she wanted to."

"How…unexpectedly mature of you, Beast Boy." Raven proceeded to open her book back up and resume reading.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, had started playing his game, albeit with the volume turned down. Although he was miffed that Raven had declined his offer to play his game with him, he understood that forcing the issue would get him nowhere. Raven could be just as stubborn, if not more so, as he could be, and if was ever going to get her to like him, he was going to need to change his tactics. Clearly forcing her to be involved in his shenanigans wasn't going to win him points, but not trying to include her probably wouldn't help either. So for now, he was simply going to let her read in relative peace, and just enjoy being near her.

* * *

><p>Well, the good news was that his head wasn't pounding anymore. No, that had receded into a dull ache. His main problem was the fact that he was in a strange city that he didn't recognize, and not only that, but everyone was staring at him too. And the fatigue of having gone three days without sleep was finally catching up to him. His bloodshot eyes quickly darted from side to side, looking for potential enemies lurking in the shadows.<p>

"Son, are you feeling alright." An older man had approached him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately for the older gentleman, this was a very bad decision. The poor man didn't even realize what had happened until he was on the ground, a black knife at his throat.

His assailant stared down at him, narrowed eyes looking through the man. "Who are you? Some goon sent to bring me back? Well, you can tell them that I'm not coming back!" He pressed the blade up against the older man's neck, and a trickle of blood started to drip down to his collar.

"I…I was only trying to help!" The bewildered man responded, panic evident in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me!" The assailant pulled back, his knife disappearing. The older man quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"'Don't hurt me'? Why would he-?" A sharp stab of pain lanced through his head, causing the young man to double over, retching. Quickly regaining some semblance of composure, the young man looked up to see a small crowd had formed around him. "What are you looking at‽" He shouted at the crowd, feeling more bile rise up in his throat. Suddenly a large black spear appeared in his hands. "Get out of my way, before I make you!" He then charged the crowd, eliciting several shrieks in response.

* * *

><p>"Come on, just gotta finish this guy and then I'll have finally beaten Cyborg's high score." Beast Boy was showing an uncanny amount of focus, his eyes practically glued to the large screen in front of him. True to his word, he had kept relatively quiet, much to Raven's surprise. She had even made headway with her reading, a rare feat when Beast Boy was playing his games. "YES!" The green teen shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Raven jumped at the sudden interruption, dropping her book onto her foot.<p>

"Beast Boy," she hissed, "What did you say about keeping it down?"

"Sorry Rae," the changeling responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "but it's not every day that I beat Cy's high score. Now all I need to do is save, and my victory is complete." Unfortunately, as Beast Boy reached for his controller, the room was doused in a red light, and the TV immediately switched over to a "DANGER" screen. "NO! It's not fair! Why now!" Beast Boy cried, crumbling to the ground.

Raven just sighed, stood up, and walked over to the computer. Typing away, Raven quickly figured out what and where the problem was. "Come on Beast Boy, we need to move. Corner of Fifth and Broadway." She quickly ran to the roof, the green teen right on her heels.

"So who is it?" Beast Boy asked as they ran up the stairs. "Control Freak? Cinderblock?"

"Don't know. The report simply stated 'Unknown meta-human attacking at Fifth and Broadway'." The two then reached the roof and Raven quickly took to the skies; Beast Boy shifting into a hawk and following closely behind her.

When the two teens arrived at the street corner, they were greeted with quite the scene. Several cars were cut into pieces, as well as at least half a dozen street lights. Not to mention the several injured citizens lying on the ground. And standing in the middle of all the chaos was a lone boy; probably seventeen, if either hero had to guess. His black hair was unkempt, his bangs hiding his eyes, but not the large, dark circles below them. He was also unusually pale, his complexion very similar to the sorceress's. He was fairly lanky in terms of build as well, and was wearing an odd, silver jumpsuit. He was wielding a long, black spear and was currently walking away from the two heroes.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, catching the attacker's attention. He swiveled on his heels and bent down into a crouching stance. The green hero finally got a good look at mystery teen's eyes. His pupils were narrowed almost to slits, revealing a large amount of his purple irises and incredibly bloodshot sclera.

"More?" The teen growled. "When will they get the hint? I'm not going back with you!"

"Beast Boy," Raven piped up, "Something is wrong with him. His emotions are fluctuating wildly. He's mentally unstable, to say the least. Not only that but we still have no idea what his powers are. I would suggest approaching him with more caution than usual."

"Got it Raven." Beast Boy said, with an alarming amount of seriousness. He then slowly and calmly walked towards the teen. "Why don't we all calm down here. No need to do anything we're gonna regret later. Why don't you tell us your name and we'll tell you ours."

"You already know who I am!" The teen shouted back, not moving an inch from his crouched position. "Why are you lying‽ You think you can trick me‽"

"Raven," Beast Boy hissed back at his teammate. "I don't think the cool, calm, and collected method is working." Beast Boy turned his attention back to the dark-haired boy. "Why don't you just put down the spear, and we can all talk about this like rational adults? Okay?"

The attacker stared at Beast Boy for several seconds before giving a half-grin and slowly placing the spear on the ground. He then very calmly started walking towards Beast Boy; his face never changing expression.

Raven stared at the teen. Several warning bells were ringing in her head, but she couldn't quite figure out why. 'What is going on here?' She thought, while keeping her eyes locked on the boy walking towards her friend. 'He was an emotional mess two seconds ago but now I can't get anything off of him. What happened?' Her eyes darted back to where he was and everything clicked. Unknown meta-human. The bags under his eyes. His current attitude. But most importantly, his shadow-black spear. It was gone. "BEAST BOY, LOOK OUT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, just as the two boys met. The changeling immediately flinched backwards, just as a black knife appeared in the teen's hand. Luckily, the hero just missed being stabbed in the gut by the assailant.

"What the hell‽" Beast Boy yelped. He immediately jumped back several feet, landing next to Raven who had rushed forward, hands encased in ebony magic.

"I have a theory." Raven said, keeping her eyes trained on the mysterious teen.

"Oh? Please enlighten me, because I am absolutely confused right now."

"I think he can manipulate darkness and shadows. It looks like he can mainly do this to form weapons, although I have no clue as to how much more he can do with it."

"Great," Beast Boy sighed before he transformed into a gorilla and charged the teen. Letting out a primal roar, he threw a punch at the shadow-user, only for the dark-haired teen to nimbly duck around the ape's fist and rush forward, dragging his knife along the changeling's arm. Letting out a surprised yell, Beast Boy shifted into a mouse, dodging the knife aiming for where his heart was.

The teen let out a quick gasp of surprise before being nailed in the head with a chunk of car that was encased in black magic. The teen skidded along the ground for a couple of feet before stopping. Beast Boy shifted back into human form, clutching his injured arm. The teen had cut deep, almost to the bone, and proceeded to move up his arm. The green teen knew his arm muscles were destroyed. He could only hope that Raven could help fix it.

Meanwhile Raven approached the dark-haired teen, who had yet to get up off the ground. Carefully prodding him with her foot and getting no response, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Apparently, her attack had knocked the teen out cold. "Should we wait for the police?" She asked Beast Boy, who was approaching the sorceress.

"No, I think we should bring him back to the tower." Raven merely quirked her eyebrow in response. "Think about it Rae. You said it yourself, he was emotionally and mentally unstable. He was fighting more like a frightened animal that had been backed into a corner than some psychopathic villain. And judging by these bags under his eyes, it looks like he hasn't slept for several days, which probably didn't help his situation at all. I think after he gets some rest and he understands he's no longer in danger, he'll be a lot more cooperative."

"If you say so." Raven replied with reluctance. "Robin did put you in command after all. But I think it's a bad idea."

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy said, ignoring her last comment, "We need to get back to the tower, and I don't think I'll be flying for a while." Beast Boy touched his arm at that statement, wincing in pain, before giving his friend his trademark grin. Raven sighed and created a platform of dark magic, and the three teens went back to the tower.

* * *

><p>Sleep was never an easy thing for him. Plagued by nightmares and terrors of all shape and sort, he always tried his hardest to stay awake. This time his dreams focused on a specific person, his brother. He was forced to watch his brother endure tortures indescribable and beyond horrific. "Brother!" He shouted, catapulting out of his nightmare and into the real world. He quickly looked around. He was on a soft cot, surrounded by medical equipment. He noticed an IV drip had been inserted into his arm and that he was in a hospital gown. He tried to think of where he could be, but he was drawing a blank.<p>

At that moment Beast Boy walked into the med-bay, and, upon seeing that the teen was awake, immediately rushed to his side. "Dude! You're awake!" He shouted, clearly very excited.

"Awake?" The teen responded, warily. He didn't recognize the green boy in front of him, but he didn't sense any hostility from him either. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. Raven and I have been keeping an eye on you this whole time."

"Raven? Like the bird?" He was confused. Who was this excitable boy in front of him? Why was he green? Who or what is Raven?

"Not the bird, dude, the titan. You know, the Teen Titans?" The dark-haired teen simply gave him a puzzled look. "You don't know who the Teen Titans are?" The other boy shook his head. "Okay, um, well, the Teen Titans are a group of teenaged superheroes who fight crime and stuff. We have two main branches, although we have allies all over the world. You've seriously never heard of us?"

"No. I've never heard of the Teen Titans, I don't know who you are, and I have no idea where I am or how I got here!" He was getting frustrated. His head was spinning and he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Calm down. It's okay. Why don't we introduce ourselves first. I'm Beast Boy, temporary leader of Teen Titans West. Who are you?"

"I'm Test Subject Eta Prime, codename Yin." The teen replied flatly.

Beast Boy simply stared at him, not really knowing how to proceed. Finally, he dry swallowed and continued, "Why don't I get Raven, and, uh, we can figure out what to do now…" He then backed out of the med-bay and ran towards Raven's room.

"Raven! Get out here!" Beast Boy yelled, pounding on her bedroom door. "The dude's awake and I don't know what to do!"

The door opened and the sorceress calmly stepped out. "You don't have to yell Beast Boy. I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry." The changeling grinned sheepishly, "But I don't know what to do now that he's awake."

Raven just sighed and walked down to the med-bay, Beast Boy right behind her. "Let me talk to him alone Beast Boy," she said. After getting a nod of approval from the green teen, she opened the door and walked into the room.

The dark-haired teen hadn't moved from his cot, although he had reclined back into it. He quickly looked at the gray girl as she walked into the room, before continuing to stare at the ceiling. "Hi," he said dully, "You must be Raven. The green guy, Beast Boy, said he was going to get you."

"Yes." Raven responded before walking over to the teen's cot. "Sorry about him. He can be a bit…excitable at times."

"You're telling me. Kid's a bundle of energy."

"So, what should I call you?"

"Well, they called me Test Subject Eta Prime. Occasionally they called me by my codename, Yin, so I guess you could call me that. Rolls off the tongue a bit better than the first thing." Yin gave a weak grin, but didn't do anything else.

"Okay, Yin, let me ask you something. Why were you attacking those people when we found you?"

"People?" Yin responded, his brow furrowing in confusion. "The last thing I remember was running down a street and then everything just goes hazy. I was attacking people? Oh God, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" He turned towards Raven, and she was hit with a wave of fear, sadness, and regret.

"Thankfully," Raven responded, "You didn't kill anyone. You did send three people to the hospital though, not to mention the amount of property damage you made. You also nearly sliced through every muscle tendon in Beast Boy's arm. You're lucky he took pity on you. I would have let the police handle you."

"Well, I guess I owe that kid an apology and a thank you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I threw a piece of an engine block at your head before you could."

"Well, that explains my headache, I guess. Is there some way I could make it up to you guys?"

"Dudes!" Beast Boy shouted, running into the room. "I just thought of the perfect idea! We could let Yin become a titan!"

"No Beast Boy." Raven quickly responded.

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"I have to agree with her, Beast Boy." Yin added. "I don't really think I'm the superhero type. Could you help me with this?" He motioned towards his IV, which Raven quickly removed. Yin slowly stood up, stretching his muscles and eliciting a few pops and creaks from his joints. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything. I just don't think people would take a shine to me, what with my powers and all…"

"Nonsense!" Beast Boy quickly responded. "It doesn't matter what your powers are! Take Rae here for example." He quickly grabbed the gray girl, throwing her into a side hug. The sorceress gave a sharp yelp at the sudden contact with the changeling. "She's a bona fide half-demon. Yet she's one of the most beloved heroes in Jump City!"

"Beast Boy," Raven growled, interrupting the changeling's train of thought, "Personal space."

"Oh right!" Beast Boy exclaimed, suddenly realizing what he was doing. "Sorry Rae." He quickly let go of the girl, and took a sidestep away from her. "But yeah, it doesn't matter what your powers are, you can be still be hero!"

"He still can't be a titan, Beast Boy." Raven said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he attacked people without provocation. Or maybe because of the thousands of dollars of property damage he caused during his little fit!" Raven had turned towards her green friend, and stood up, glaring down at him.

"So? I did much worse when I was in Beast mode!" Beast Boy yelled back while also standing up, completely forgetting that there was a third party in the room.

"Well that was different Beast Boy!" Raven spat back, anger welling up in her eyes.

"Oh yeah‽ How is it any different‽"

"Because it was you!" Raven shouted. Realizing what she said, she quickly turned around and teleported off in a huff.

Beast Boy let out a loud sigh before turning back to Yin. "Sorry about that."

"Lovers' quarrel?" Yin responded, a slight smirk on his face.

"What‽" Beast Boy squeaked, his face turning several different shades of red. "No no no no! We're just friends!"

"If you say so." Yin said, his smirk growing wider. "But your 'friend' seemed to be pretty vehement about not letting me join."

"Just let her cool off a bit. She'll come around eventually. Meanwhile, why don't I get you some clothes and show you around the tower."

* * *

><p>Luckily, Beast Boy had found some stuff in Robin's room that fit Yin, and decided that the boy wonder wouldn't mind "donating" some of his clothes to those in need. Yin was now out of the hospital gown he was wearing earlier and was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black, faux-leather jacket, and black sneakers. Yin had also taken a shower and was feeling fairly refreshed, all things considered.<p>

"And this is the living space. Here we have our main display screen which doubles as a TV, and our kitchenette. So any questions?" At that very moment, the room was bathed in a crimson light, and an alarm started blaring.

"Yeah. What does that mean?" Yin said, as he put his hands to his ears.

"Trouble," Beast Boy groaned as he walked over to the main computer, shutting off the alarm. It wasn't long before Raven appeared in the main room, a black vortex of magic behind her. "Come on Raven let's go."

"Is he coming?" Raven asked, motioning towards Yin.

Beast Boy looked at the dark-haired teen, who simply shrugged. "Nah, we can handle this. We'll let him recuperate right now. Now shall we go?" Beast Boy extended his hand towards his teammate.

Raven simply ignored the green teen and walked towards the stairs. Beast Boy quickly followed suit, leaving Yin by himself in the tower. "Now then…" Yin said as he vaulted over the back of the couch and immediately splayed out on it. "Let's see what channels they get."

* * *

><p>"So what was the danger?" Raven asked as she flew towards the city. Beast Boy had elected to remain in human form, as his arm was still bothering him, and was riding next to Raven on a disc of magic.<p>

"A squad of about ten men had marched on city hall. All of them were outfitted with high-end military equipment. Nobody knows what they want, but it's assumed they've taken hostages."

"Great," Raven mumbled. She hated hostage situations, and this one was shaping up to be one of the really bad ones.

It wasn't long before the two arrived in front of city hall, and it the situation had only gotten worse. One of the armed men was holding a pistol to the mayor's head, while another one had pulled out a megaphone and was beginning to speak to the crowd.

"Attention citizens of Jump City! We have taken your mayor hostage, as well as everyone else within city hall. We have one simple request. Return our property!" Everyone in the crowd looked at each other in confusion at the man's last statement. "It has come to our attention that someone in this city is harboring someone that belongs to us! You know who you are! For every hour that he is not returned to us, we will kill one hostage, starting with your beloved mayor!" And with that, the two men went back inside city hall, dragging the mayor with them. Or they would've if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of two teenaged superheroes.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted as he stormed up to the men, the crowd parting for him. Raven quickly followed, although she had a much better handle on her temper. "What the hell do you think you're doing‽"

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans." The man said, as he walked towards the teens. "I was wondering when you'd show up. We have it on good faith that you two are currently the ones who have our property."

"Dude, we didn't steal anything."

The man frowned slightly at Beast Boy's lack of respect. "Of course you did," irritation tinging his voice. "You absconded with Test Subject Eta Prime after knocking him unconscious. We are here to take him back."

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a lot of channels." Yin said as he stared at the TV guide that came up on the screen. "Um, let's go with that one." He said changing it to a movie that had just begun. 'Wow, this is really cool.' He thought as he reclined back into the couch. 'To think that these guys live in this crazy tower is wild. I wonder how they can afford it.'<p>

Unfortunately, Yin was brought out of his revelry when the movie was interrupted by an emergency news report. "Terrible news from city hall right now folks." The female news anchor said as she addressed the viewing public. "It seems that a group of heavily-armed men have taken control of city hall. We can only assume that anyone inside has been taken hostage by these men."

'Huh,' Yin thought as he stared intently at the screen, 'This must be what those two went off to handle just a minute ago. Looks pretty bad…'

"We now go live to Ryan Oakley, who is currently reporting from city hall. Ryan?"

The feed then cut to a man in a brown trench coat holding a microphone. "Thanks Sarah. Well, it looks like the armed men have just finished giving their demands, not to the mayor, but to the citizens of Jump City itself. We can only wonder what exactly it is they're looking for. Wait, it looks like, yes, the Teen Titans are here, or at least Beast Boy and Raven are here. Hopefully these young heroes can diffuse the situation before any lives are lost."

The camera quickly panned over to the descending titans. Beast Boy quickly hopped off Raven's platform before marching up to city hall. The camera panned with him, and finally revealed to Yin who the armed men were. "Oh shit," the dark-haired teen said as he recognized the man with the megaphone. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the elevator, hammering the 'Garage' button.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Yin is your property‽ You can't own people, dude! That's against, like, the thirteenth commandment or something!"<p>

"Amendment, Beast Boy, thirteenth amendment." Raven chided. "But your point is still valid."

"No, your point is moot, hero." The armed man said as he looked down on the two teenagers. "We do not care about the actual human being, we simply care about the important biotechnology that has been used in Test Subject Eta Prime. Of course the two are inseparable now, but he still has our technology in his body. We will reclaim it, no matter what. If you interfere, we will kill everyone in the building. Now I suggest you go get our property before we start killing hostages anyway."

Beast Boy wanted to stop him, but he found the words sticking in his throat. As much as he wanted to stop the bastard in front of him, he certainly didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of all of the hostages. Of course, he couldn't fall back with all of the people here either, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if there were news reporters here. He could feel the sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

Raven could easily sense the massive amounts of distress Beast Boy was feeling right now. She knew he was facing quite the moral dilemma right now and figured the best way to solve this would be with a tactical retreat. "Come on Gar," she said quietly, "We need to regroup and come up with a plan. You won't be helping anyone by charging in there half-cocked."

Beast Boy sighed and turned around. Quickly grabbing Raven's hand he moved back into the crowd and dragged her into a secluded alley. "Okay Rae, what's the plan?"

"Well, the easiest course of action would be for me to teleport us inside the building and stealthily get everyone out. Of course this is assuming they don't have them under guard. And then there's always the other option."

"Absolutely not." Beast Boy quickly retorted. "We aren't turning Yin over to them." Suddenly, the two of them heard the roar of a motorcycle, and Yin pulled up, riding Robin's R-Cycle.

"In cases like these, I always recommend a third option." The dark-haired teen said, pulling off Robin's helmet. "These assholes are after me, right? Well, if there's one thing I know about Anderson and his goon squad, it's that they're overconfident. If we play into their needs, we might be able to get them to slip up."

"Wait, I have questions for you first." Raven said, glaring at the lanky teen.

"I promise you, I'll answer any questions you have for me later, but right now there are people that need our help."

"Sounds fair," Beast Boy replied, nodding sagely. Raven rolled her eyes, but agreed as well.

"Okay so here's my plan-"

* * *

><p>"Alright Anderson! I'm here!" Yin approached the entrance to city hall with his hands up. "I'll give myself up willing, but you gotta let these people go!"<p>

The man with the megaphone, Anderson according to Yin, walked out of the door, smug grin plastered on his face. "I didn't think you were that easy to manipulate Subject Eta Prime. A few worthless people is all it takes to lure you out of hiding? After all the trouble you put us through? I'm disappointed. Oh well, such is life. We have a van down in the parking garage waiting to take you home. Once you get in and are safely on your way back to the facility, we'll release these hostages."

"How can I trust you, Anderson? Your word is about as good as dirt. You let these people go first, then I'll turn myself over."

"You wound me Eta Prime. And how do I know you won't turn on us the second we release the hostages?"

"I'll let you restrain me first. I know you have power nullifying restraints with you. If I let you put those on me, will you agree to let the hostages go first?"

The two men locked eyes for half a minute, before the older man relented. "Fine." He then leaned into his walkie-talkie. "Yusuf, go fetch the power killers. We've got Eta Prime here. We'll restrain him and then let the hostages go." Five minutes later, another man came running out of the door, a large pair of restraints in hand. The man, Yusuf, then walked up to Yin and locked the large rings into place around the teen's wrists. Another couple of minutes passed and then the hostages started trickling out of the door, followed by the remaining armed men.

Once all of the hostages had made their way into the crowd, Yin walked up to Anderson. "Okay Anderson, I'm ready." The armed man simply grinned before grabbing Yin by his collar and started leading him towards the parking garage entrance. "Ready to beat your sorry ass!" At that moment, a staff of pure shadow shot out of Yin's hand, slamming into Anderson's foot with a satisfying crunch. Letting out a cry of pain, Anderson let go of his quarry and clutched his foot in agony. "BEAST BOY! RAVEN! NOW!" At that moment, Raven teleported into the area, quickly wrapping her magic around two of the armed men. She then slammed them into each other, knocking them out. Beast Boy, who had been in the form of a flea and had been hiding underneath Yin's collar quickly launched himself at another assailant, shifting into a ram. Thanks to his momentum, his head-butt hit with enough force to send his target flying backwards several yards.

"Dammit!" Anderson yelled, stifling his pain for the moment. "Take them out, all three of them! Don't let them get away!" The remaining men quickly aimed their rifles at the three heroes and opened fire. Raven and Yin quickly put up shields to protect them from the hail of bullets, but even with their combined strength, they knew it wouldn't hold for very much longer.

"Okay, I think we need a new plan here guys!" Beast Boy shouted. He could feel his arm flaring up from his prior injury, so he knew a prolonged fight wouldn't work out for him. "Raven! Do you think you could teleport us back to the tower?"

"Not while maintaining a shield." Raven strained, sweat starting to trickle down her forehead.

"Beast Boy, could you get these cuffs off of me? I can access some of my power since Raven's magic is keeping the cuffs from directly touching me, but I'll need all of it to do this." Yin said. The green teen nodded his head, before shifting into a gorilla and tearing the cuffs off of Yin's wrists. "Much better." The dark-haired teen said as he cracked his wrists. "Alright, let's hope that I can do this too." Yin then extended his hands out to either side of him. "GENETIC OVERLOAD! SHADOW FORTRESS!" Yin's eyes glowed with a violet light as black lines ran up and down his arms.

The effect Raven felt was immediate and appreciated. She no longer felt a storm of bullets slamming into her shield, and thus she tentatively released it. She then quickly began preparing her teleportation spell.

"Dude, what is this? " Beast Boy said, eyes filled with wonder. They were currently surrounded by what appeared to be black, brick-like walls.

"SAVE ALL QUESTIONS UNTIL THE END OF THE TOUR PLEASE!" Yin shouted, clearly under a huge amount of strain. Sweat was freely running down his face and the black lines had started to appear all over his body.

"It's ready." Raven said, "Let's get out of here." And with that, the three teens were gone.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost him, Anderson?" A gravelly voice said over Anderson's cell phone. "You had some of our best men with you."<p>

"I'm sorry sir. We weren't expecting him to receive help from the Teen Titans. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't happen again. I'm giving this case to Richardson. Clearly this is out of your depth."

"You're bringing in Richardson? I thought he was on assignment at our base in Anchorage."

"We're bringing him in. Test Subject Epsilon is under control. The situation here is not. So, do you understand me soldier?"

"Aye sir." Anderson replied, glumly.

"Good. Return to base for debriefing. I don't want Richardson going in without all the information he can get." And with that, there was a click, and the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"Dude, that was sick!" Beast Boy shouted, excitement bubbling out of his words. Yin just grinned at his friend, before returning to his previous position; head leaning forward as blood continued to trickle out of his nose. After escaping from the fight with Anderson and his goons, the three proceeded to crash on the couch. It was then that blood started pouring out of Yin's nose. After getting it mostly under control, Beast Boy proceeded to hound him with questions and comments. "How did you even do that?"<p>

Yin looked over top the changeling at Raven who was sitting on Beast Boy's left. She also had a curious look on her face, clearly wanting to know more. "Okay I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

"Several months ago, my twin brother and I were looking for work. We received a notice from a job site claiming that a biotech firm by the name of PULSAR was interested in using us as research participants. They claimed that we would be given nothing too dangerous and in return we would be paid handsomely. My brother was skeptical and did some digging, but found nothing out of the ordinary on them. Figuring we had nothing to lose, we went ahead and signed up as participants."

"Once we arrived at the testing facility, we were led off into different rooms. I was given a pill, which I swallowed, and then everything went dark. When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a small room, wearing a silver jumpsuit. A voice came over an intercom asking me some basic questions, like 'how are you feeling' and 'what's your blood-type', stuff like that. Then he told me to imagine filling the room with darkness. I asked why, but they said that it was part of the test. I figured it couldn't hurt, so I went ahead and did it. But imagine my surprise when the room actually started filling up with a smoky darkness."

"I asked what they did to me, but all they responded with was 'we made you better'. I then got a good look at myself in a mirror. Believe it or not, I had brown hair and eyes before I took that pill. I asked to see my brother, but they said I couldn't see him yet. That's when the training started. It was relentless. The forced me to fight for days on end, without rest, food, or water. That's where I learned that that smoky darkness could be condensed into shadow weapons."

"Then they forced me to fight my brother. He had been given similar powers to mine, but he controlled light, while I controlled shadow. He could create laser beams out of thin air while I created shadow weapons. Our powers were equal yet opposite. Thus our codenames, Yin and Yang. One day, they had pushed us to the absolute edge, and in a fit of rage my brother accidentally unleashed his true potential on me. He screamed out those same words 'genetic overload' and then fired an absolutely massive beam at me. I woke up three days later covered in second degree burns."

"The next time I fought my brother, was when I escaped. We had been fighting for at least two hours, and I was starting to feel it. Not only that, but I hadn't been allowed to sleep for three days. I could feel myself slipping, when my brother got this look in his eye. Now, he was always more level-headed than me, so it caught me off-guard when he charged me. He then grabbed my hand and there was a blinding flash of light. The next thing I knew, there was a massive hole in the wall of our arena, and my brother was lying on the ground, unconscious. I panicked. I ran for the hole in the wall and found myself in the guts of some sort of underground facility, very different from the one I had entered all those months ago. I began tearing through the place looking for an exit. Eventually I found an open window and dove through it. After that, I was in your med-bay with an IV drip in my arm."

"They took everything from me, those bastards. They took my friends, my brother, and even my name. They tortured me, blanked out chunks of my memories. I don't remember my old name, where I lived before this, even my parents' faces. I just want to get my brother back and put an end to this nightmare." And then he couldn't hold it back anymore. Yin broke down sobbing.

Beast Boy looked over to Raven with a questioning look in his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to handle Yin's sudden breakdown, especially while he was still processing everything that his new friend had told him. Raven herself felt a twang of regret at how she had treated the teen when he arrived in the tower. After the "Terra Incident", Raven was always a bit wary of newcomers, but even she was feeling bad about how she had acted prior. But emotional crises like these were certainly not her forte, so she merely shrugged back at the green boy.

"Hey now," Beast Boy began awkwardly, patting Yin on the back. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry. We'll find your brother and fix this whole mess. Just you wait and see." Beast Boy gave his biggest smile, doing his best to cheer the dark-haired teen. After some choked sobs, Yin regained his composure and turned to the changeling.

"Yeah, you're right. No need to get bent out of shape about this whole mess. What's done is done." Wiping his face with his sleeve, he stood up and walked over to the kitchenette. "So, who wants something for dinner? I'm pretty sure I was a decent cook in my past life." He turned back to his friends, a large grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and the three teens had yet to hear anything about PULSAR or their armed goons. Yin had used the time to recuperate and unwind. After the hell he went through, it was nice that he didn't need to worry about being denied food, water, andor sleep anytime soon. He also could train his powers at his own leisure, which he appreciated immensely. He found out that he not only could create weapons made of shadow energy, but he could also create tendrils of it which could be used to ensnare and entangle targets.

Of course, he also was enjoying the company of his new friends. Beast Boy, despite his tendency to act immature at times, could be surprisingly deep, while Raven, despite her cold and detached nature, could be just as immature as Beast Boy at times. He mostly saw these hidden sides of the two when they were together. It normally went along the lines of, Raven was reading one of her books when Beast Boy interrupted her to play one of his games. Raven would flip shit and then Beast Boy would try to calm her down with a few well-placed words. It then either ended with Raven huffing slightly then returning to her book, or Beast Boy sprinting out of the room, Raven in hot pursuit. Of course, a blind monkey could sense the sexual tension between the two teens, but Yin decided not to provoke anything, feeling that it was up to the two of them to work things out between them.

It was around noon, and he was eating a sandwich, when the alarm went off. Quickly swallowing the rest of his lunch, he joined the two other heroes by the main computer. "What seems to be the problem?"

"More of those armed goons." Beast Boy replied quickly. "They're marching down Main Street and seem to have like a parade float or something. I think someone is tied up on it…oh no."

"What‽ What is it‽" Yin pushed his way to the screen, trying to get a look at the person that was held captive. Yin felt his stomach drop out, and bile rise up in his throat. Because, despite his white hair and golden eyes, the person who was held captive looked exactly like Yin. "Brother," faintly whispered out of Yin's mouth, before he bolted for the bathroom. Beast Boy and Raven cringed as they heard the sounds of the dark-haired teen heaving into the bowl.

* * *

><p>"You think this will draw it out, Captain?" One of the armed men said to his superior, keeping his eyes forward.<p>

"Him, private, him. We must never forget that we will be facing a flesh and blood man today. And if this doesn't draw out Eta Prime, then nothing will. They say that the bond between twins is incredibly strong; I assume he will be here shortly."

"What of the two titans?"

"If those two decide to interfere with PULSAR matters, then we will have to teach them a lesson about staying out of private affairs." The captain scoffed quietly before turning his attention to his men. "This is far enough," he shouted. The convoy then came to a halt in the middle of an intersection. "We will wait here for twenty minutes. If Eta Prime doesn't show up, then we will simply fall back to headquarters." The captain hopped up onto the float, where Yin's brother was being held. "What do you think Eta Secunde? Do you think your brother will show up to save you?" The white-haired teen simply glared back at the armed man. "Well, it doesn't matter. If this doesn't work, we'll be forced to storm Titan's Tower and take him by force, I suppose."

"Let him go, you piece of shit!" The captain turned around, and saw his main prize, Test Subject Eta Prime. He grinned behind his face mask, jumped off of the float, and walked towards the shadow user.

"So glad you could join us, Yin. I've been expecting you." He then glanced behind the teen, and saw that Raven and Beast Boy were with him as well. "I see you brought guests. And here I was hoping to keep the casualties to a minimum. But, these things happen." He shrugged slightly. "Men! Open fire! Eliminate the two titans but keep Eta Prime alive!" And with that, the intersection exploded into a hail of gunfire. All three heroes immediately bolted for cover, narrowly being pumped full of holes by the soldiers.

"Alright, what's the plan Yin?" Beast Boy asked. The two of them had ended up in the same alley. Looking across the street, Yin could clearly see Raven in the opposite alley. Relieved that everyone was okay, the dark-haired teen took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

"Okay, the goal is to get Yang. Taking out the soldiers isn't the priority here. If you and Raven can provide a distraction for them, I'll charge the convoy and free my brother. After that, we disappear. Got it?" Beast Boy nodded and then quickly shifted into a fly and darted across the street to Raven. Seeing the changeling shift back and start explaining his plan to the sorceress, Yin took one more deep breath and then waited.

Unfortunately, when the captain gave the signal to open fire, he forgot to account for the fact that by having all of his men begin shooting at the same time, they would also all run out of ammunition at the same time. When there was the resounding click of everyone's magazines running empty, Beast Boy and Raven charged the soldiers. Beast Boy shifted into a rhino and bowled through several soldiers while Raven focused and ensuring the men couldn't reload their guns, mostly by yanking the weapons out of their hands and crushing them. Meanwhile, Yin was very quietly and carefully creeping up to the caravan, using the shadows as cover.

Gently climbing on top of the parade float like vehicle, Yin conjured a shadow knife and starting slashing at the bonds that were tying down his brother. "Yin, what's going on?" The white-haired teen whispered, looking down at his brother. "Who are those guys?"

"They're two of the Teen Titans. They've got powers like us, but they use them to fight crime and stuff. This is sort of their thing. Now hold still, I'm almost-" Yin suddenly found himself being launched backwards at a very high speed. Using the shadows as a shield he cushioned his fall a bit but was still a bit shaken up. Looking back up at the vehicle, he say the captain, who had jumped off of the float and was walking towards him.

"This simply won't do, Yin." He scolded, taking off his gloves. "We can't have you freeing your brother just yet." He then took off his helmet and face mask, revealing his short tan hair and cold gray eyes. "No, that would be far too anticlimactic." He was grinning slightly, while he finally took off his flak vest and undershirt.

"No way," Yin said, voice getting weak. He slowly got to his feet and created a spear, but his hands were trembling slightly.

"I see you remember me. Good. I'd hate to have to reintroduce myself." He was grinning manically now, before launching himself at incredibly high speed towards Yin. His fist slammed into the teen hard enough that he coughed up some blood before he was launched several yards back from the soldier.

While this was happening, most of the soldiers had stopped bothering to fight the titans and were merely watching in awe at their commander's prowess. Beast Boy and Raven quickly used this lull to rush over to their friend, who was desperately trying to regain his footing. "What the hell is going on‽" Beast Boy asked, as he helped his friend back to his feet. Raven was doing her best to quickly heal what she could.

"You know how I'm part of Project Eta, right? Well, he was the first." Grimacing slightly, he turned his focus back towards the soldier. "That's right," he shouted, "I remember you. Grant Richardson. Test Subject Alpha. Codename Sol."

"I don't go by my codename, boy," Richardson responded. "I am captain of PULSAR's Containment Operations, Security Management, and Offensive Strategies division. The men have taken a liking to calling me Captain Cosmos."

"You put me in the PULSAR's med-bay three times. You've personally broken almost every bone in my body." Yin shouted back.

"You're lucky PULSAR wants you back alive, boy! I would have no problem crushing your skull like a grape otherwise. Now then, shall we dance?" Cosmos then began hovering above the ground, eyes glowing a fiery yellow.

"Oh this is going to suck." Yin said, bracing himself for the fight. He quickly threw up a shield, blocking another flying punch from Cosmos. Quickly shifting the shadow wall into black tendrils, Yin did his best to entangle the captain and pin him to the ground.

"I see you've learned a new trick, Yin. Clever, certainly, but nothing that can hold me back." And with that, Grant simply tore the pavement he was bound to off of the ground, essentially freeing himself.

"And here I thought that that just might work." Yin quickly created a shadow sword and rushed Cosmos. Ducking under one of the captain's crosses, he expertly popped up, lobbing off Cosmos's right arm at the elbow.

"Dude, hardcore." Beast Boy whispered, as he stared at the two fighters. Using the momentary break, the dark-haired teen rushed towards his brother and began desperately hacking at his bonds again. Cosmos, interestingly enough, seemed fairly calm for a man who just lost a limb. Picking up his severed forearm, he simply placed it against the wound, and with a quick pop, the arm reattached itself, completely healed. He then calmly began flying towards his target. "Well, that was…unusual…" Beast Boy added, eyes wide.

"Come on Beast Boy, we need to buy him some time." Raven said, as she flew towards Richardson. Beast Boy gave a quick nod before shifting into an elephant and then began his charge. Raven snared Cosmos' ankle with her magic and whipped him back, straight into Beast Boy's forehead, causing the man to careen off of the green elephant and into a nearby car.

"Forgot about you two." Cosmos said as he stood up, spitting out some bloody phlegm. His left shoulder was out of socket and most of his chest was covered in a nasty bruise. Unfortunately, this damage immediately began healing. "Well, if you're going to try to make this difficult for me, I guess I'll have to get rid of you." He then quickly flew at the two heroes, slamming straight through the shield that Raven had put up. Of course, he wasn't expecting to be slammed into the ground by a gorilla, and his charge was put to a sudden halt. "Looks like I might actually have to try with you two." The man's fists then began to glow with a brilliant, yes energy.

"I can't believe you fell for Cosmos' trap so completely, brother." Yang said rather monotonously. "If our positions were reversed, believe me, I wouldn't have fallen for it."

"We can play this game after I save you brother. Right now, I need you to stand still-" Once again, Yin found himself being launched backwards as Cosmos threw him by the collar of his shirt. After regaining his footing, he quickly scanned the field and saw Raven and Beast Boy on the ground, singed and bleeding. They were both trying to stand back up, panting with exertion.

"To think I had to use my solar plasma ability on them. They really are quite durable though, these 'Teen Titans'." Cosmos calmly hovered over to Yin, hands still glowing with solar energy. Yin quickly conjured a spear and took a defensive stance.

"I won't let you kill them, even if it means that I have to die protecting them."

"I already said I wasn't going to kill you, Eta Prime." Cosmos replied, smirking menacingly. "But if you don't surrender soon, I will have to kill your new friends."

"Try it." Yin growled in response. Cosmos grinned wildly before charging the dark-haired teen. But before he could reach him, a beam of white light struck him in the side, causing him to veer off-course.

"Stay away from my brother, you piece of garbage." Thanks to Yin's furious assault on Yang's bonds, the white-haired brother had managed to free himself. His finger was smoldering after having fired the white beam. "Ready for a little teamwork, Yin?"

The dark-haired teen smirked and then charged the soldier, expertly using his spear slash and stab at his target. Cosmos reacted with the collected nature of a veteran, blocking what he could and redirecting what he could not into glancing blows. Of course whenever he tried to begin a counterassault, he felt the sting of multiple lasers striking him from behind. At this point, the only thing keeping him in the game was his insane regenerative capabilities.

"Enough!" Cosmos roared after five minutes of this. He then released a pulse of solar energy, knocking Yin backwards and destroying his spear. "I am tired of this game. It is time to bring you both home." He quickly flew over to the shadow user, fist cocked back. He then delivered a crushing uppercut to the boy, knocking the wind out of him, before slamming his fist into Yin's cheek launching him into his brother.

The two teens were lying on the ground in a tangled heap. "Ugh, I don't think we can beat him Yang." Yin sputtered, as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"Do you trust me brother?" Yang responded.

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you."

"Then give me your hand. I think I have a solution." He then extended his hand to his brother, who quickly grasped it with his own.

"Children, it's time to give up." Cosmos said. "Come out peacefully, and I promise not to kill these two." He gestured over to Beast Boy and Raven. "I will give you until three. One. Tw-" Suddenly, a blinding pulse of light and shadow emitted from the twins, forcing the captain to shield his eyes. When he looked back he saw one entity standing in the twin's place. His build was exactly the same as either of the twins, but there were a few key distinctions. His hair was white, although there were streaks of black running through it. One of his eyes was gold, while the other was purple, and he spoke with a voice that sounded like both twins talking at the same time. "Who…who are you?" Cosmos asked, while switching into a defensive stance.

"I am Yin, and I am Yang." The man said as he walked towards the soldier. "I am shadow, and I am light. I am destruction and creation. Life and death. I am Dao." He then created a shadow sword with one hand, and with the other fired an extremely powerful bolt of light energy. The bolt ripped through Cosmos, bringing him to his knees. Dao then launched forward, cleanly slicing through Richardson's shoulder.

Jumping backwards, while snagging his arm, Cosmos quickly reattached his missing limb, while the hole in chest started to patch itself up. "Now this is unexpected. I had wondered how Yin could've escaped from the compound you were in. Now it all makes sense." He quickly fired several shots of his solar plasma, but they were nimbly deflected by Dao's sword. "To think that Project Eta would have actually worked. And to such an extent. Truly incredible." He then rushed the fused teen, fists encased in energy.

"Predictable," Dao commented, and his sword quickly shifted into a large shield, blocking the barrage of punches that Cosmos threw. He then created a ball of light which he threw in Cosmos' face, not dealing any damage, but certainly stunning him for a moment. Working his advantage, Dao quickly and expertly sliced several key tendons in Cosmos' legs and arms with a shadow knife, causing the soldier to collapse on the ground. "I believe it's time for you to give up Alpha. My skill level far surpasses yours."

"Bullshit," Cosmos groaned as he scrambled back to his feet, muscles still rebuilding themselves. "The gloves are off, kid." Cosmos' eyes suddenly started glowing a bright blue, while the flames around his hands became a similar color. "SOLAR OVERLOAD! FLAMES OF THE BLUE STAR!" He then rushed forward at a much higher speed and landed a solid haymaker on his opponent. Dao quickly regained his footing and just barely managed to dodge a powerful uppercut from Cosmos. Responding quickly, the hero lashed out with his shadow knife, getting several solid hits between the soldier's ribs. Unfortunately, his wounds were healing at an even greater rate and were completely gone in a matter of seconds. "This is true power, Eta. Even in your combined form, you can't hurt me."

Dao simply smirked in response, before leaping back several yards. "There is one thing I can do." A ball of shadow energy appeared in his left hand, while a ball of light energy appeared in his right. He then slammed the balls together, creating a huge surge of power. "Light and shadow combine."

Cosmos, immediately realizing the danger he was in, moved to charge the hero but suddenly found himself immobilized. He had forgotten about the two titans, and Raven had just encased him with her magic. "Forget about us?" She said, a tinge of condescension in her voice. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She then launched him into the sky right underneath Beast Boy, who had been in the form of a fly. He quickly shifted into a whale and came crashing down on top of the villain.

"Beast Boy, move!" Dao shouted, garnering an immediate response from the green teen. "GENETIC OVERLOAD! YIN-YANG BOMB!" He then threw the combined ball of energy at Cosmos, creating a brilliant explosion of light and shadow. When the smoke cleared, Cosmos was standing in the crater, missing a large amount of skin and covered in burns. Both of his arms were broken as well. Interestingly enough, his regenerative abilities hadn't kicked in yet. Beast Boy and Raven returned to their fighting stances, ready to take on the threat, but were surprised when the villain simply began to float away.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "Get down here! We're not finished with you yet!"

Cosmos looked back at the green teen and scoffed. "Consider yourselves lucky. You have won this battle, but your war with PULSAR is just beginning. Now I suggest you tend to your friends. As for me, I'll be retreating with my men. Goodbye Teen Titans." And with that, Cosmos flew away; his men all falling back as fast as they could.

Beast Boy was still growling, but calmed down when Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and directed his attention to the twins, who had separated out of their combined form and were both lying on the ground, unconscious. "We'll get him another time, Gar. But we should help them out first."

* * *

><p>The brothers didn't wake up until late that night. Yin helped show Yang around, and got him some clothes. Yang was essentially wearing a palette-swapped version of his brother's clothes. White jacket, black t-shirt, light blue jeans and white sneakers. Eventually, the two found themselves in the kitchenette where Beast Boy had set-up a surprise for the twins. Unbeknownst to them, the changeling had managed to get his hands on a sheet cake and had written out "Congratulations on getting your brother back" in black and white icing. He had also filled the kitchenette with balloons and streamers. Yin's eyes lit up at the sight of the confection, while Yang simply had a bemused grin on his face.<p>

Beast Boy himself was wearing a party hat and had a noise maker in his mouth. Raven decided not to "dress up" for the occasion, but even the sorceress seemed a bit amused by the changeling's plans. "Dudes!" Beast Boy said as he walked over to the twins. "You guys were awesome. You were going all weapon master on Cosmos, and you were hanging in the back being this awesome sniper guy!"

"I have to admit." Raven said, "You guys do make an excellent team."

"Yeah and then you fused together and became this awesome dude who kicked some serious ass! Man, Captain Cosmos didn't stand a chance!"

"Thanks man," Yin said as he patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. "You guys were pretty awesome too."

"Agreed." Yang added as he looked around, still adjusting to his surroundings. "Now, if I remember correctly," he pointed at the green teen, "you are Beast Boy," he then pointed at the gray teen, "and you are Raven." Both teens nodded in response. "Well, I must thank you for looking after my brother in my absence. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Brother," Yin whined. "You're acting like I'm a menace. I'll have you know I was on my best behavior for these guys."

"I'm relieved. If you had caused this couple any trouble, I'd have to smack you." At the mention of 'couple', Beast Boy spat out the punch he was drinking before turning several shades of red. Raven also turned a bright pink before several lights exploded. Yin, however, was rolling on the floor laughing. Yang merely looked confused, "What? What did I say?"

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Beast Boy asked the two teens. All four of the heroes were gathered in the tower's garage. It was the next morning, and the twins had their supplies packed up in a couple bags. They had decided it would be best for them to leave the tower.

"Unfortunately," Yang said, as he looked at his new friends. "I'm afraid us being here only endangers your city."

"So what are you going to do?" Raven asked.

"Well," Yin said, slamming a fist into an open palm, "I think it's time we brought the fight to PULSAR. Yang here has found out where a couple of their compounds are. We'll take them out one by one. Gotta strike while the iron is hot, you know?"

"Well, if you ever need some help, you know who to call." Beast Boy said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "And if you ever need to make that call, we'll be ready." He then gave each boy a communicator.

"You know it, man." Yin said before bumping fists with the green teen.

"Come on, brother, we have a train to catch. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Yeah, guys. It's been a blast. Thanks for everything!" And with that, the two brothers hopped into the T-Car and sped away. Beast Boy had allowed them to use it, figuring he'd just stop by the train station later and pick it up.

"Well, this has been quite the week." Raven said.

"And Robin thought nothing interesting would happen while he was gone." Beast Boy said, chuckling lightly. Raven smirked at the comment, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning up the mess from last night's festivities." She finally said, after a bout of awkward silence.

"Yup," Beast Boy said, grinning as usual. The two walked into the elevator and as the doors were closing Beast Boy added, "So, do you want to go on a date some time?" And just like that, every light in the tower exploded.

* * *

><p>Well, there we go. I can assure you, this isn't the end for Yin and Yang's story, nor is it the end for the titan's involvement with PULSAR. The question remains, will I ever get around to writing a sequel? Who knows. But if you liked it, let me know, as I certainly enjoy getting feedback.<p>

Peace!


End file.
